


Long May He Reign (Mollymauk/reader) (platonic-Fjord/reader)

by Hollywood_Hope



Series: Critical Role One shots [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope
Summary: The reader is trying to cope with Mollymauk's death. Fjord tries to knock some sense into them.Based on a prompt found on pinterest.
Relationships: Fjord/reader (platonic), Mollymauk/reader
Series: Critical Role One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034520
Kudos: 9





	Long May He Reign (Mollymauk/reader) (platonic-Fjord/reader)

As we all sat down at our table in the tavern, I looked around at the other patrons. A small part of me hoping I would see my soulmate. Instead I saw a dashing human in leather armor sitting at the bar alone. 

“You guys want drinks? I’ll pay,” I offered to my friends. Everyone agreed to drinks, but threw me money so I wouldn’t pay for them. I collected the gold into my hand and walked over to the bar. “I’ll have four ales, one glass of milk, and a glass of water.” I asked the bartender. He nodded and went to fill it up. I turned to look at the handsome stranger next to me. “So what’s your name.”

“Jonathan. If I pay for your drink can I get yours?” he flirted. I smiled at him and put my hand on his.

“I’ll give you that for free, but you can pay for my drinks anyways.” I purred. “My name’s (Y/N).”

“How about a kiss in exchange for buying your drinks.” He whispered as he leaned in. I smirked and leaned in as well. Our lips connected and the only thing I could think about was my lavender tiefling. 

Slowly I pulled away as the bartender came over with the drinks. “Thanks for the kiss.” I picked up the drinks and walked over to my friends at the table. I didn’t expect anyone to be watching me, but as I turned around I locked eyes with Fjord. I could easily see the disappointment in his eyes. 

Quickly I placed the drinks on the table and went to go back to the bar when Fjord spoke up. “Where ya going?” At this everyone turned to look at me.

“I met someone cool at the bar and wanted to go continue our conversation. Is that okay supreme leader?” I sassed picking up my drink.

“Is everything okay (Y/N)?” Jester asked, looking concerned. Despite only knowing me for a few months, these people seem to be able to read me like a book. 

“I’m fine Jester.” I grumbled as I tried to walk away from the table. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me back.

“This isn’t going to help you (Y/N). It won’t bring him back.” Fjord whispered so only I could hear. My blood started to boil. 

“If you care so much, just leave me alone!” I yelled before storming out of the tavern and into the street. Frantically, I looked around for a place to hide while I calmed down. Across the street was an alleyway that looked safe enough for now. 

I ran across the street as the tears finally let out. I barely reached the alley before my body was wracked in sobs. My legs gave out making me fall to my knees. The tears were flowing like a waterfall. 

Memories of the last few months swarm my brain. Molly and I sitting by the fire under the starlight, us and the mighty nein battling against bad guys, the fun nights spent in taverns where we all became closer, the nights of pain spent alone in my room of an inn, watching Molly fall unable to help him. Watching Lorenzo mercilessly kill Molly. 

“(Y/N)” I was snapped out of the memories by someone’s voice. I looked up to see Fjord looking concerned. “(Y/N) are you okay? I tried to get your attention a couple of times but you looked like you were somewhere else.” The concern was clear on his face, but as soon as he saw the tears on my face, he seemed to soften. “Oh (Y/N).” He pulled me into a tight hug. Unable to hold it in anymore, I let the tears fall freely and a sob escape my lips. “It’s okay. Let it out.” My sobs only became louder. Finally letting out all of the emotions I’ve let bottled up for too long. Fjord just sat there with me, not judging. Letting me take my time before I was ready to talk. 

Eventually the sobs faded and the tears slowed down. Slowly I pulled out of Fjord’s grasp. “Thank you Fjord.” I said quietly, my voice raw from my sobs.

“No one should morn alone. And you’re not alone. We all miss Molly, but we understand you two were close. You needed your time on your own to grieve, but now I wish I saw how much you were hurting.”

“I didn’t make it easy, Fjord. You have to give yourself credit that you noticed at all. In the past nobody was ever able to tell I was in pain. That changed with Molly and the rest of you. For the first time I felt like I was an open book. It was strange, but I learned to like it and allow myself to stay open.” I looked up at Fjord smiling before continuing. “Molly honestly could read me like an open book on even the worst of days. No one has ever figured me out as fast as he did. Well until you snapped some sense into me.” I sighed and let my smile fall. His words replayed in my head along with Molly’s face.

“You know I’m right. It’s not fair to those guys you lead on. It’s not fair to Molly. He’d want you to move on. Find someone else to make you happy.” Fjord placed a strong hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. “I know it still hurts. So not today, not tomorrow or next week. But someday when you decide you're ready. And when you are, we will support you.” I pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” I whispered into his ear.

He laughs. “Someone has to keep an eye on you. Molly would kill me if I didn’t keep an eye out.” We both laughed and stood up. “You good?” 

“Yeah. I think I will be.”


End file.
